


Pyre [podfic] (redux)

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Loki is pissed, Loki/Gabriel if you squint, Not Gabriel, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Revenge fic, Sorry Aadam's body, repod of my own podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Lucifer have no idea what "unfinished business" really means.</p><p>[A recording of a fic by Voxmyriad]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyre [podfic] (redux)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pyre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/469254) by [voxmyriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxmyriad/pseuds/voxmyriad). 
  * Inspired by [Pyre [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/757669) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads). 



> I recorded this back in March, so I can't really use last week's episode of Supernatural as an excuse. I really felt like I needed to revisit this fic after I made the decission to re-record my first podfic to track my progress. 
> 
> This story got me hooked on the idea of Loki as Gabriel's vessel and him being the one to come back after the Trickster/Archangel is killed by Lucifer. 
> 
> Loki's speech is awesome and I really wanted another go at it. Also, I deeply regretted the cover I made for it and I took the chance to fix that. 
> 
> I won't be making a habit out of re-podding my own stuff, but expect one more as my 100th podfic in the next few days :P

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/pyre.mp3) | **Size:** 12 MB | **Duration:** 13min

  
---|---


End file.
